


Atravesaría el mundo por ti

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Año Nuevo, COVID, Changkyun esta solito, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoseok hace lo que sea por su kyunnie, M/M, Víspera de año nuevo, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Changkyun iba a pasar la víspera de año nuevo solo... o eso es lo que pensaba.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 2





	Atravesaría el mundo por ti

Con una copa de vino en su mano, Changkyun miraba los fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo a través de la ventana.

Todavía faltaban una cuantas horas para que el año se terminará, pero las personas ya estaban celebrando. Todo el mundo quería que el 2020 finalizará, comenzar un nuevo capítulo y olvidar las horribles memorias que el catastrófico año dejó a su paso.

Debido al virus muchas personas se vieron obligadas a pasar la víspera de año nuevo en sus casas, incluyendo a Changkyun. Esté último desgraciadamente tenía que pasar las celebraciones solo, ya que sus seres queridos estaban demasiado lejos y no era seguro viajar por el momento.

Una de esas personas que desafortunadamente se encontraban demasiado lejos era el esposo de Changkyun. Hoseok trabajaba en una gran compañía manufacturera y actualmente estaba haciendo negocios en Hong Kong mientras Changkyun se encontraba en América. Se suponía que Hoseok regresara después de Navidad, pero las cosas se complicaron y no pudo obtener un vuelo de regreso a Boston, donde la casa de ambos se encontraba. Eso significaba que la pareja tendría que pasar la celebración del año nuevo separados, algo que nunca había ocurrido en sus cinco años de matrimonio.

Y aunque Changkyun quisiera tener a Hoseok a su lado, al menos se sentía aliviado de que estuviera seguro en Hong Kong. Si mirabas las estadísticas fácilmente te darías cuenta de que Hoseok estaba más seguro allá que en Estados Unidos, en donde los casos seguían aumentando sin parar.

Pero en su corazón deseaba tener a su esposo junto a él. El cuerpo de Hoseok abrazando el suyo mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá con sus copas de vino, mirando películas románticas que les hacían reír y también rodar sus ojos cuando aparecían las escenas demasiado cursis entre los protagonistas.

Sin Hoseok todo se sentía... incompleto.

Sentía frío al no tener los brazos de Hoseok abrazando su cuerpo. El vino no sabía igual de bien. Y la película cursi que estaba en la TV no era tan graciosa cuando no tenías a nadie con quien comentarla.

Y cuando Changkyun le explicó esto mismo a Hoseok al recibir la noticia de que no podría llegar para la víspera de año nuevo, esté le dijo que podrían hacer una video llamada y mirar el reloj llegar a doce juntos aunque estuvieran separados. Le aseguro que sería como si ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación. ¡Hasta podrían hacer un beso virtual!

Y aunque Changkyun no estaba muy contento con la idea, la acepto a regañadientes. No había nada que hacer, si no podían estar juntos al menos una video llamada le serviría de consuelo.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Ambos habían pautado llamarse antes de que llegara la media noche en Boston, y desde hace una hora Hoseok no le ha respondido las llamadas o los textos. Changkyun le llamó cinco veces. Cinco _malditas_ veces. Y ninguna respuesta.

Demás está decir que Changkyun no estaba contento con esto. Hoseok le prometió que se llamarían para poder sentir que estaban juntos aunque ambos estuvieran en continentes diferentes. Pero hasta ahora la promesa fue una vacía, ya que parece que Hoseok desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

—Hoseok este es mi tercer mensaje... por favor llámame cuando recibas esto, hyung. Ya comencé la película pero puedo devolverla cuando te conectes. Llámame, ¿sí? —Changkyun terminó la llamada con un suspiro, tirando el teléfono en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Dirigió su mirada hacia su gato que descansaba en la alfombra al lado de sus pies y le acarició el pelaje con una mirada triste.

—Al menos tú me haces compañía, ¿cierto? —el gato lamió su mano en respuesta, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Changkyun.

De repente unos toques en la puerta hicieron que el gato y Changkyun saltaran en sus asientos. Changkyun giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y confusión. ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar su puerta en la víspera de año nuevo? Nadie debía venir a su casa, sus amigos lo sabían.

Changkyun reviso su teléfono en caso de que alguien le haya enviado un mensaje antes de venir, pero no había nada. Se colocó una mascarilla y miro por la mirilla de la puerta, su ceño frunciéndose de inmediato al ver lo que parecía ser un... un ¿ _oso de peluche_? ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Abrió la puerta por completo, esperando poder ver el rostro de la persona, pero el peluche gigante estaba cubriendo la cara del contrario. Changkyun ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

—¿Puedo ayu...?

—Un pajarito me dijo que estabas pasando las fiestas solito, dulzura... ¿Podría hacerte compañía esta noche? —la voz aguda del hombre oculto detrás del peluche lo interrumpió, moviendo los brazos del peluche morado mientras hablaba. Su voz parecía como si estuviera imitando una caricatura o algo por el estilo y se le hacía bastante conocida…

Changkyun jadeó, sus ojos haciéndose grandes al reconocer la voz que su marido usaba cuando quería hacerle aeygo o hacer a Changkyun reír. Pero era imposible, Hoseok podía estar aquí, su esposo estaba en Asia, no en—

El peluche morado fue bajado lentamente y el rostro de Hoseok se revelo, una sonrisa divertida apareciendo en sus labios al ver el rostro sorprendido de su pequeño esposo.

—Sorpresa, bebé —dijo el mayor de los dos, usando esta vez su voz normal.

—¿Hyung? —Changkyun susurró sin creer lo que sus ojos veían. Parpadeó repetidas veces y preguntó: —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú... ¡Tú debías estar en Hong Kong! ¿Cómo pudiste...?

Espera... ¿será que el vino lo hizo alucinar? Si ese era el caso, está era la más hermosa alucinación que podría pedir. Movió su mano hacía el pecho del mayor y apretó, sintiendo los músculos duros bajo su suéter. Hoseok rio cuando el menor anunció emocionado: —¡Oh, Dios, eres real hyung!

—Si, creo que lo soy, amor —le confirmó con una risa.

—¡P-pero dijiste que no vendrías hasta el próximo año!

—Si, sobre eso… ¿Te acuerdas de Yoo Kihyun, el tipo que te presente en la fiesta de la compañía el año pasado? —el menor asintió, recordando al millonario empresario. Hoseok logró hacer un jugoso negocio con él que le trajo muchas ganancias a ambos—. Pues el tipo tiene un avión privado, uno enorme, y cuando le explique mi situación me ofreció un vuelo en su avión para llegar a Boston. Era una coincidencia que ambos estuviéramos en Hong Kong al mismo tiempo, fue una locura —explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía no creía la suerte que tuvo, le debía una al millonario.

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Tomaste un avión privado para venir hasta aquí? —Changkyun preguntó lentamente.

—Si, y también te traje a este pequeñín directo de Hong Kong —Hoseok le enseño el tierno osito morado en sus brazos y Changkyun lo tomo, abrazándolo hacia su pecho mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza—. Se llama Danygom. Es una ternura, ¿no? Me recordó a ti.

—Gracias, hyung —sonrió, mostrando sus tiernos hoyuelos—. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? Si me hubieras dicho antes habría hecho la cena, debes estar hambriento después del viaje.

—En realidad yo… yo vine hace dos días —Hoseok susurró, asustado de la reacción de su esposo. Changkyun abrió la boca para hablar pero Hoseok lo interrumpió antes de escuchar las quejas del pequeño—. ¡Fue una precaución! Tuve que hacerme la prueba del COVID antes de venir a casa, quería estar seguro por si acaso. Y también… también quería sorprenderte, por eso no te lo dije —explicó temeroso.

Changkyun tomó una respiración profunda y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

—Por favor no te enojes, dulzura —Hoseok junto sus manos al frente de su pecho, haciendo un puchero y poniendo sus mejores ojos de perrito regañado.

—Aish, ya para —gruñó, usando el peluche para golpear al otro. Los ojos de perrito de Hoseok era una de sus debilidades y su esposo lo sabía muy bien. Changkyun suspiró—. Sólo abrázame, ¿sí?

Hoseok no lo pensó dos veces, envolvió el cuerpo de Changkyun con el suyo, sus brazos enrollándose en esa pequeña cintura que tanto amaba. Sus labios se movieron hacia los suaves cabellos negros del contrario, dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza y disfrutando del olor a frutas de su shampoo. Dios, había extrañado tanto a su bebé.

Changkyun abrazó los hombros de su esposo con fuerza, recordándose a sí mismo que era real, su amado estaba aquí. El perfume de Hoseok llenó su nariz y Changkyun hizo un sonido de satisfacción, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

—Pensé… pensé que pasaría el año nuevo sólo... —murmuró.

—¿En verdad pensaste eso? —Hoseok agarró el rostro de Changkyun en sus manos con cuidado, quitándole la mascarilla y arrojándola en algún lugar de la casa. Lo miró fijamente mientras declaraba con seriedad: —Sabes que nunca lo permitiría. Aunque tuviera que tomar diez aviones para llegar hasta aquí. Nadie me separará de mi niño, ni siquiera el maldito virus. ¿Lo entiendes?

Changkyun rio y sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Estás loco —le respondió, sonriendo. Aunque pasarán los años Hoseok nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Le hacía recordar porque se casó con él y juro amor eterno frente al altar. Nunca se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho, no cuando tiene un hombre que cruzaría mar y tierra por él. ¿Qué más podría pedir? —. Pero creo que te amo aún más por eso.

— _Tú_ me vuelves loco, bebé —Hoseok murmuró sobre los labios del menor antes de capturar su boca con la suya, besándolo dulcemente.

Los fuegos artificiales continuaron explotando, creando en el cielo una explosión de colores, pero la pareja estaba demasiado enfocada en sí mismos para notarlo. Lo único que importaba era que ambos le darían la bienvenida al 2021 de la mejor manera, con el amor de su vida a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la traducción de mi historia que originalmente fue en ingles, espero les haya gustado. Les deseo que tengan un 2021 hermoso y que todos sus sueños se cumplan linduras. Nos vemos en la próxima <3 ~Naomi


End file.
